


Strategic Break

by Pine



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pine/pseuds/Pine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and the others convince Charles and Erik to give them a day-off and secretly plot a surprise. Because sometimes, even the most awesome and most powerful need to rest... and get high. - Involves plotting insanity, getting high, getting drunk, and breaking coherency. Crack!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://textsfromxavieracademy.tumblr.com/post/10166109846) from the Text From Xavier Academy and [this post](http://textsfromxavieracademy.tumblr.com/post/10168261563) by its moderator.

It wasn't much of a challenge really, to get them to concede. It was a lovely day, and though training was admittedly, well, er, fun (Sean thinks so too, including getting pushed off satellites and windows and other things he'd rather not remember,) they felt they needed a break.

There was only so much plasma energy, running, weightlifting, and screaming (or screeching, depending on how you'd look at it) that they can do. It wasn't that they were weak or that they felt weak, but a short rest would be nice. And so one night, they all met at the kitchen when they knew Charles and Erik were busy playing chess.

They would somehow convince their guardians? No, the professor and their master, er, still no, trainers...

They would somehow convince their "parents" that a break is exactly what they need right now.

\---

They were outside; Raven, Alex, and Hank watched Sean train with Charles and Erik. During the breather Erik had so graciously allowed Sean, they silently agreed that they (or Raven, specifically, with Charles' help) should inform Erik of their suggestion to have a short rest from training.

They had convinced Charles earlier that lovely morning (just before breakfast, they cornered him down the hall). The kids knew that Erik would have reservations with Charles' decision to allow them to take a break. (Always be prepared.) But it was nothing that they weren't prepared for. They had prepared for all possible arguments. They had Alex to practice on.

Besides, it was just a day. Not even a full 24 hours as Sean had volunteered to sacrifice a few hours of his time for training. It wouldn't cause the rapid decline of their abilities or the sharp deterioration of their reflexes or anything that Erik would be concerned about.

"Think of it as a strategic break, Erik." Raven chimed in, breaking the telepathic conversation of Charles and Erik, "A short break would decrease tension, increase our energy levels, and make us more alert." Charles smiled at the idea, looking at Raven with relief and a bit of pride at the others, then flashing a charming smile at Erik.

The boys stay silent, looking at the three without interrupting them. (They weren't about to lose this chance; by silent agreement and observation, only Raven could interrupt them like so.)

A full beat passed before Erik shifted weight from one foot to another. He nodded and turned around to walk back to the mansion. "Alright," Charles turned to look at them, "enjoy the day!" He then followed Erik inside.

If only Charles and Erik saw the kids' matching grins. But then again, a bruised ego and/or tainted dignity? No harm in that, right? They got the break that they wanted. It was time to give them theirs.


	2. Plotting

"This would never work." Hank blurted out as he carefully transferred a liquid from one test tube to the other, before Alex gave him another test tube and took the empty one. "Have a little faith." Sean assured him as he continued pouring various liquids, sometime pouring them to graduated cylinders for measurement. Sean and Raven wordlessly watched Hank shake his head, if he seemed to have gotten the measurements wrong. Every time he shook his head, Alex would hand him an empty container; a routine that seemed practiced, perfected through time.

A bunsen burner was set-up and lit. With the test tube containing the solution on the test tube holder, Hank carefully heated the solution that took him half an hour to mix, and only a few seconds to burn. Hank smiled, and the others followed suit, as they looked at the cystals that formed at the bottom of the test tube. "That's it?" Alex asked. "Yeah. I think it should be done." Hank answered. "You think so? You mean you're not sure?" Raven crossed her arms and looked at Hank intimidatingly. He gulped and tried to form a response when Alex defended him, "Bozo did say it was all theoretical."

Hank wasn't sure if he should be glad about Alex answering for him, or if he should be properly annoyed being referred to as "Bozo." But Raven visibly relaxed, though not completely. After all, they would be feeding these crystals to Erik and her brother. She trusted Hank (and she knows of his intelligence and rarely failing endeavors) but she was still a bit concerned.

"Lemme try." Sean volunteered. The three looked at him in disbelief (or at least, Alex and Hank did; Raven looked more relieved). "What? I'd know if he cooked it right." He reasoned. "Okay, but just a little," Hank acquiesed.

Hank held out his palm, and Alex placed a petri dish on Hank's hand. Hank carefully placed the small crystals on the dish and prepared a very small sample for Sean to try.

\---

"Erik, have you seen the children?" Charles asked as he walked into the study. It had only been a few hours since they ended Sean's training and Erik could've just resumed training on his own, but Charles insisted that they focus on other things that did not involve training.

So he ended up in the study, sitting on the leather chair near the fireplace, reading one of the books from Charles' extensive collection. "No." Erik looked watched Charles sit down on the chair across his. "You did say they could take a break, Charles," He retorted, still a bit disappointed about how the day had turned out. And so many plans he had for the children that day, an effort that was not to be totally wasted, but Erik could not help but recall the plans in his head. It must've shown on his face, for he felt a small touch at the back of his mind. He didn't kick Charles out, as he figured a long time ago, it was an unconscious reflex on Charles' part, a reflex he neither liked nor disliked.

Charles frowned minutely and Erik tried to ignore the tiny, barely there, easy to deny sensation of guilt.

"They're enjoying their day together." Erik tried to assure Charles, not really understanding why Charles seemed upset, seeing there was no reason to be. Or at least, none that he knew of. "I suppose you're right my friend." Charles smiled, "I apologize."

Erik shook his head, "Shall we?"

Charles' smile got wider, as Erik put the book he was reading down and proceeded to set-up the chess board.


	3. Nothing and Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in action.

It had been a good half hour since Sean tasted a few of the crystals. He was just sitting in one of the chairs in the lab, as Hank insisted. "Do you feel any different?" Hank asked for the third time as he was scribbling something down on his clipboard. "Nothing's happening." Sean told them in disappointment, "I don't even feel anything." Hank cocked his head to the side, "You mean-" Sean shook his head, "I mean I don't really feel any different."

"Maybe because you already had a hit last night." Alex pointed out.

And suddenly, everything seemed to click and make sense. Sean blinked. Hank looked down and placed a hand on his face, silently criticizing himself for not taking Sean's possible tolerance into consideration. Then the three looked at Raven, who was sitting on one of the stools near the table where the crystals were.

"So, are we good?" She asked.

Hank nodded, followed by Sean. Alex just shrugged his shoulders.

Raven took that as a yes, "Alright, let's go."

\---

"Lunch is ready!" Raven announced enthusiastically as she opened the door to the study. As expected, Charles and Erik were playing chess. The two of them looked at Raven; Erik smirked and nodded, and Charles smiled at her. Thank you, Raven. We'll be right there. Charles told her telepathically.

Raven just beamed and left them. _You'll really thank me tomorrow, I'm sure._

After a few minutes, all six of there were in the dining room. There was a table, fit for 12, but they decided to use the smaller one at the other side of the room. They haven't recruited any children yet, so the table for 8 people was enough for them.

Erik and Charles both occupied the ends of the table. Raven sat on Charles' right hand side, with the rest of the chairs in her row empty. Sean occupied Erik's right hand side, followed by Alex and Hank respectively.

There was salad on the table, steamed chicken, a few cut fruits, and tacos. Erik almost smirked at the inclusion of tacos and quickly glanced at Sean, who just grinned without apology. _Let them be, Erik._ Charles said in an amused tone as he placed some salad on his plate, _It's their break._ Erik glared but was largely ignored by Charles. "You didn't have to prepare this much," Charles smiled as he addressed Raven and the others, "It's quite a feast." Raven just smiled back at him and so did the others.

After a few minutes, from the growing silence, Alex, Sean and Hank assumed that Raven and Charles were having a telepathic conversation. From the way Erik was concentrated on the food and didn't really show any sort of reaction to what was happening they assumed they were correct.

\---

"So what now?" Alex asked as soon as they finished cleaning up in the kitchen and gathered in Hank's lab. "We hide," Hank declared, "And we avoid them for the remainder of the day. Or for the rest of our lives, if they ever find out. Which I think they will. Do you think we should start packing?" The three looked at Hank, expression questioning his statement, but not really saying anything about it.

To some extent, they did agree. Even if everything were to go according to plan... they heard psychiatrist fees were quite high.

"So gentlemen, shall we play a game instead?" Raven broke the silence. Alex grinned in agreement. Sean started moving some of the stools and tables in the lab. Hank took his wallet from his back pocket and checked how much money he still had on him. $10 dollars. He sighed as he got the deck of cards from one of the drawers in the corner of the lab. He was a genius, and he could easily just count cards and do the math if he wanted, but he had to work on his poker face.

After a few rounds, true enough, Raven was a few dollars richer. Alex seemed disappointed with how the game ended. Hank simply gave up. Sean didn't seem to care at all that he lost more money than Hank did,. (Quite surprising, considering how Sean usually got equal earnings as Alex during poker.)

Sean stood up, "That's it. Good night." He started to walk towards the door. The three looked at him. "It's only six," Raven informed him, but Sean just waved his hand and exited the lab. "Congrats, Bozo. You shocked Sean into sleeping early tonight," Alex patted Hank's back. Hank sighed, "I was supposed to buy some chemicals with that." He said without paying attention to Alex. Raven simply counted her money, then went to Hank's side. "Think of it this way," Raven started as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Experience makes a good teacher."

\---

Dinner passed. Raven, Alex, and Hank ate. Sean skipped dinner, and they didn't bother checking up on him. He could prepare his own diner after all, if he had plans to eat dinner.

Right after dinner, the three cleaned up and parted ways. It was only 8 in the evening, but Raven decided to sleep early like Sean did. While preparing her bed, she recalled the conversation she and Charles had.

It was just after lunch. While Erik cleared the table and the three boys cleaned the dishes and other things they used for cooking, Charles excused Raven for a moment. They went out of the dining room and conversed in the corridor. Charles informed Raven that he and Erik would be working on some blueprints and plans that night, so she and the others wouldn't have to prepare dinner for them.

"Aren't you and Erik supposed to take a break too, Charles?" Raven crossed her arms across her chest, looking at Charles disapprovingly. But Charles just smiled at her and hugged her, "Enjoy the day little sister. You can even bring the boys to shop, if you want." Raven pouted. "That's not fair, Charles," She said as she broke the physical connection, pulling away from the hug. "I promise to take a break." Charles assured her.

The dining room doors opened, revealing Erik. Charles nodded at him and the two of them proceeded to the study.

Ah, it would be a good night. It might even be worth the possible telepathic backlash.

Her bed was prepared. Raven smirked. It was a good thing that she thought of this plan. Even better that the boys agreed. She closed her eyes for an early night's sleep, unaware of the sudden interruption of something going wrong.

\---

"Sean?" They could hear the quick and loud clacking of Moira's heels as she quickly walked across the tiled corridors of Charles' mansion. Within seconds from arriving, Alex found Moira beside the bed where Sean promptly hallucinated about fishes and tacos and found an odd (but, not really new) interest in Moira's hand. "Hello Agent Moira," Sean waggled his eyebrows, making Moira and Raven roll their eyes. Hank tried his best not to shrink any further into his embarrassment, but Alex was able to follow Moira back to the infirmary with only a few seconds distance. "Are you sure you gave him only a small amount, Bozo?"

Hank just looked at him, trying not to be intimidated; clearly, the effort was not enough. Alex stood still near the door, looking back at Hank expectantly. Raven ignored the two, and simply observed Sean. She was still in her nightgown; she didn't bother changing when Hank was knocking loudly on her door. (It was fortunate that the study was in the other hall of the mansion. Or else, their current concern would've been found out by Charles and Erik.)

Alex continued to look at Hank, patiently waiting for Hank's reaction, though he didn't really expect much. From the way Hank seemed to be mentally doing calculations, he was sure everything would smooth out.

It was only a matter of waiting. For how long, Hank does not conclusively know, but he was sure everything would be okay. He hoped.

"Well?" The silence was broken by Moira, whose right hand was still held by Sean, like he was clinging on for dear life. "What happened?" Her voice and tone was neutral. Her facial expression wasn't one of disappointment as well. It was a mix of curiosity, and worry, and wanting to find out facts. Hank cleared his throat, "We were... running an experiment."

Moira raised an eyebrow, but seemed to accept Hank's answer. She didn't seemed satisfied by it though, "So that's how Sean ended up calling me, asking for goldfish to place in his taco-quarium?"

Alex just shook his head. Hank slightly fidgeted. Moira decided she better start asking them one by one, "Ra-" "Blue, blue mysterious goddess!" Sean blurted out but quickly kept quiet as both Raven and Moira glared at him. "Raven," Moira continued, "How about we start from the beginning?"

Raven told her of the plan. Moira didn't show any reaction. "So, were you successful?" Moira asked, calmly, as if trying to get an important point across.

Raven covered her mouth with both hands, while Hank slumped on the bed beside Sean's. Alex was being unexpectedly calm about things, "Do you think-"

"No!" Raven exclaimed. At this, Moira, Hank, and Alex looked at her, surprised with her reaction. Hank gulped. A few seconds passed before they silently agreed that it was best that they stay in the infirmary, tending to Sean.

They felt a creeping sensation in their minds. A spark. They all blushed, even Alex.

They nodded at each other. Alex closed the door. Hank made some modifications on the door locks, punching a few keys on one of the machines in one corner. He was glad he installed the prototype in the infirmary. It wasn't supposed to completely block out any telepathic attacks or anything of that sort, just lessen their impact.

It was better than nothing.


	4. What have we done?

If he was not mistaken, they were playing chess just about an hour ago. 

How they ended on one side of the study with bottles of beer in their hands (and not glasses of wine which have been abandoned on one of the desks),  he did not know and he did not really care. Nor did Charles, apparently, with some of the beer soaking his cardigan.

“Oh, although genetics hold my heart, really, everything that has something to do with biology is absolutely fascinating!” Charles blurted out of the blue, as his head fell against Erik’s shoulder, both of them sitting side by side against one of the bookshelves in the library. “Did you know, Erik,” Charles raised his head, shifted his body weight so that his body was leaning against Erik’s, “that the plasma in our blood is 90 percent water?” He snuggled against the crook of Erik’s neck.

“Yes, well,” Erik didn’t really know how to respond to that elementary fact. He moved instead to accommodate Charles, lifting his arm and effectively hugging the plastered professor, making his turtleneck slightly damp as well. He found himself at a loss for words; however, he had no complaints with how they were right now. In each others arms. With Charles practically on top of him.

If he were a bit sober, he would probably be concerned ( _no, not really_ , a part of his mind chirped). “I think I could actually smell your pheromones, Erik.” Erik could feel Charles’ lips grazing his neck. He was waiting for concern to hit him. Charles’ breathing was getting heavier with every breath, and he could feel Charles’ chest rising and falling against his. Again, he waited for concern or any negative reaction. There was none. 

Charles started to get off him and attempted to walk towards who knows where and ended up crawling on the floor as he somehow maneuvered his cardigan off his body. Erik just watched Charles with a perfectly content and blissful expression... Charles then laid himself down on the floor after managing to remove his polo off his body. Half-naked, Charles seemed to enjoy the texture of the carpet beneath him. He then stretched one of his arms, wiggled his fingers, and pointed at Erik. “Come here,” He patted the space beside him, “The carpet feels nice.”

Erik feels his mouth run dry in a beat. “Does it?” He managed to ask.

Charles just smiled at him.

Erik stood up with much effort and tried not to lose his balance as he walked to where Charles was: in the middle of the study, in front of the fireplace, near the abandoned chess game of the night. He took off his turtleneck threw it in the direction of Charles’ cardigan. Only a few steps away, Erik ungracefully stumbled forward near Charles and decided to simply crawl on his knees to the drunk and/or high telepath who opened his arms wide to welcome him.

\---

Sean woke up, blinking up at a familiar ceiling, one which he recognized not to be his room’s. He tried to sit up, only to realize there was a weight on his shoulder holding him down. He tried moving again, but saw, when he was fully aware of his surroundings, that Moira was the weight on his shoulder, practically using him as a pillow. He didn’t mind it. He really didn’t. It would just be nice to actually remember why or how they were on one of the beds in the infirmary. Or why, as he looked over Moira’s shoulder, he found Raven sleeping on another bed, wearing her nightgown over what he recognized to be Hank’s pants. Or why Alex was shirtless and lying on the floor with a pantless Hank who was wearing Alex’s shirt and why they mirrored his and Moira’s position.

He tried to move Moira gently so that he could look around and find out what happened. But the flushed CIA agent clung to him, holding him down. “Taco.” She said in protest, though she was clearly still asleep.

He could feel a great headache coming on. His fingers were already effectively numb, but he didn’t mind. He moved so that he was on his side and so he could let a bit of blood flow to his hand somehow. He then wrapped his free arm around Moira. It was the closest he probably would ever get to the agent that he had a slight crush on (well, not really slight, but would like to think otherwise). He was not about to let the opportunity pass.

She snuggled to him and her lips moved to form a small smile. He couldn’t help but mirror the expression. 

Consequences be damned. Right now, whatever happened that caused this, it was worth it.

His head was aching and he didn’t resist when his eyelids started close. He went back to sleep.

\---

He woke up with a splitting headache and he really couldn’t figure out why. At least, until his senses made him partly aware of his surroundings. His eyes quickly opened, only to find wide yellow eyes looking at him. “You look comfortable,” he heard her say.

When Hank realized that his head was on Alex’s arm and that Raven was peering down at them from one of the beds in the infirmary, he quickly and clumsily stood up and pulled away, accidentally hitting the frame of the bed beside it. He almost fell down on its occupants too and would have if he didn’t receive a light kick on the back. The kick made him lean forward and regain his balance.

Despite having a painful headache himself, Sean’s reflexes were still surprisingly good.

“Sorry.” Hank apologized as he turned, carefully this time, to face Sean, whose leg was still stretched upwards. Sean just grinned at him and returned to how he was positioned earlier, on his side, with Moira still asleep, still using his arm as a pillow. Hank was a bit surprised with the scenario, until he looked down and saw that he was not wearing his shirt. That he was wearing Alex’s shirt. And that Raven was wearing his pants.

He then noticed that Alex was shirtless and still blissfully unconscious. He looked around and saw his shirt discarded at one of the other beds.

Only then did his surprise turn to full blown shock.

Hank rubbed his temples and tried to start figuring out what just happened. He looked at Raven, but the now blue mutant just shrugged, and lied back down on the bed. The last thing that he remembered was locking the doors and hoping they would work.

Alex started to wake up, rubbing his eyes while trying to sit up. 

The doors didn’t work, obviously. Hank started to mentally review the plans for the doors. He would have to modify them quickly.

“What happened?” Alex asked, breaking Hank’s line of thought.

Hank took a quick look at him from head to toe. “Do you really want to know?”

A few seconds after, Alex shook his head. Seeing his surroundings, he didn't want to know. He really didn't.

\---

It was the day after it happened.

The mansion was fairly quiet and still. Everyone was still nursing a headache; Sean was still a bit sick, but everyone assumed that’s because he was a bit high just the night before he took the crystals. Moira stayed over and occupied one of the many guestrooms in the mansion; she had a migraine and an odd craving for tacos. Charles and Erik decided it would be best for all of them to take the day off.

No use training when all of them were still practically sick.

Charles and Erik were talking in the study about what possibly happened. Or rather, he was trying to figure out what happened, since it seemed like Charles remembered every detail completely, despite being having lost some of his control during the _incident_. There was six degrees of awkwardness between them, but Erik tried not to think about it. Charles didn’t seem affected by it judging by how Charles looked a bit smug.

“Did you lose control?” Erik asked, for the third time, Charles having successfully avoided answering the said question the first two times he asked by diverting his attention to other details. Not that he minded since he was unsure if he really wanted to know the answer. At least, not until he saw Charles lick his lips. Possibly, it was just unconscious -

“Well,” Charles paused as he took a sip of his tea, “not completely.” He answered in a nonchalant manner.

Erik just watched Charles drink his tea silently. After a few seconds, Charles put down the teacup on the side table and looked back at him, waiting for something. 

_Not completely._ Erik repeated in his head. He shifted his gaze to the carpet where he and Charles woke up on and back to Charles whose lips formed a small smirk.

Anticipation replaced awkwardness. _That tease._

Charles’ smirk turned to a full smile as he saw Erik grin at him. “My head still aches because of that. Hank really did a good job with the crystals.” Charles commented.

“Good job or not, we still have to punish them though, don’t we?” Erik started to move towards him.

“Of course.” Charles answered as he looked up to Erik who stood up in front of him leaning forward, the latter put his weight against the armrest. “But Moira-”

“Collateral damage.” Erik answered Charles’ concern before pushing effectively silencing the telepath with his lips.

\---

“Hey Bozo, those doors -”

“I haven’t had the chance to install them here in the east wing yet.”

“Someone... make them stop.”

“You stop them, Raven. This was your idea.”

“Sean’s idea. Sean’s.”

“Still, you’re the only one who could stop them.”

“You should all share responsibility for this.”

“I think the professor’s doing this on purpose.”

“Ugh. Charles, you _slut_.”

“Sean -”

“Moira, I like you. But there’s no way I’m going anywhere near the east wing...”

“I will never answer any of your calls again.”


End file.
